


Reiyel

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Baby, Celestial war, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angel, Sad with a Happy Ending, angel - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perchè lo sappiamo tutti, che gli angeli non dovrebbero camminare tra gli uomini. E che quando lo fanno, nulla va mai come programmato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiyel

Fin da quando l’uomo ne ha coscienza, si narra che in paradiso ognuno di noi abbia un angelo custode, che le sorveglia e lo assiste nei momenti di bisogno. Le rappresentazioni di questi vengono poste sui letti dei bambini, nella speranza che li proteggano, e in realtà lo fanno, almeno quando ciò non li porta a infrangere il codice loro imposto, composto da una serie ferrea di casi in cui posso e non posso intervenire nella vita del proprio protetto. Quando il proprio protetto muore, ogni angelo perde una parte di sé, tanto che viene concesso loro un lungo periodo di lutto, prima di essere affidati a un’altra anima in cerca di protezione.  
Ma le cose non sono così semplici in Paradiso. Esistono altre due fazioni: gli angeli guerrieri e quelli a guardia delle porte del paradiso. Gli angeli guerrieri sono coloro che si occupano di combattere i demoni, sia sulla terra che durante le guerre celesti. Quelli che sorvegliano il paradiso sono coloro che accolgono i morti una volta giunti in cielo, le prime creature che essi vedono, e le prime che essi dimenticheranno; il loro ruolo è marginale, ma allo stesso tempo fondamentale, perché senza di loro il paradiso resterebbe senza protezione.  
Bisogna sapere che si cominciò a formare questo sistema tempo dopo la caduta di Lucifero e il tradimento di Adamo ed Eva. Gli angeli erano confusi, e con la nascita del male non potevano più continuare a vivere in Paradiso, in armonia. Nacquero quindi gli angeli custodi, e i restanti continuavano ad abitare il Paradiso.  
Poi venne la prima guerra celeste. Desideroso di tornare nella propria casa, Lucifero mandò un’orda di demoni, che riuscirono a entrare, visto che allora non esisteva nessun cancello a mo’ di protezione.  
Molti angeli vennero distrutti, ma i demoni furono sconfitti. Per proteggere i figli rimasti, il Padre Eterno diede ordine a Gabriele di creare le due restanti fazioni.  
Gli angeli più giovani vengono allenati in base alle necessità. Con la costante paura di una possibile seconda guerra celeste e di una riduzione progressiva delle nascite terrestri, la maggior parte dei nuovi angeli venne affidata ai guardiani e ai combattenti.  
E questo fu lo stesso destino che toccò anche a Reiyel. Fin dal primo momento che ricorda, venne addestrata per proteggere le porte del paradiso, pronta a difendere i suoi fratelli e la sua casa a qualunque costo. Ma Reiyel, nonostante la purezza del suo cuore e la totale obbedienza a suo padre, osservava sempre, con timida invidia, i pochi angeli che potevano sorvegliare la terra e i suoi abitanti, scendendo per aiutare i propri protetti.  
Sapeva, però, che quello non era il suo destino, e così per tutta la vita aveva combattuto il suo istinto di guardare. A poca distanza dalla cerimonia che l’avrebbe resa un angelo guardiano a tutti gli effetti, contraddicendo quelli che erano stati i suoi principi fino a quel momento, chiese a Raphael, un angelo custode, di permetterle di osservare la terra, e lui acconsentì. Da quel momento cominciò a guardare gli umani, i loro modi di fare, e le cose che li facevano ridere.

L’ultimo giorno, quello antecedente alla cerimonia, non si sarebbe però aspettata di osservare qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato per sempre la sua vita.


End file.
